FF7MA Episode 8
The eighth episode of Team Four Star's Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged was uploaded to the TFS website on November 26, 2015. A week later, on December 3, it was also uploaded to the YouTube channel. Description "Aerith has been kidnapped by the Shinra Corporation, and it’s up to Cloud, Barret and Tifa to rescue her! How will the three fair in their attempts to save Aerith? Find out in FF7MA!" Synopsis Cloud brings Barret and Tifa to Elmyra's house where Aerith brought Marlene over for safety. Cloud is uncomfortable letting Elmyra know that Aerith has been kidnapped by Shinra, but Elmyra already knows and—thanks to her anxiety-curbing "herbal inhalants"—is completely unfazed by the news. As Barret goes to check up on his daughter, Elmyra tells Cloud about Aerith's backstory. Aerith is revealed to be the last of an ancient race called the Cetra, who are destined to lead a chosen few to the "Promised Land". Fifteen years ago, Elmyra found Aerith next to her dying mother, whose last requests for Elmyra were to take her daughter away from Shinra and—as Elmyra recalls—to sell her some of her "inhalants". After Barret says goodbye to Marlene, the trio leaves for Shinra Headquarters. When they arrive, Barret and Cloud discuss what plan to use; Barret's plan of charging and gunning through the front, or Cloud's plan of going through the back entrance. They go with Cloud's plan, but after running up 60 flights of stairs, they discover the door is locked. They climb back down through the front doors, only to be welcomed by the receptionist, who mistakes them for members of the Urban Development team and gives them free elevator passes. The three sneak above the meeting room where President Shinra and the other executives continue to mock Reeve for complaining over Sector 7's destruction to destroy AVALANCHE. In retaliation, Reeve criticizes his fellow executives' incompetence, noting how they have wasted money due to Heidegger's security problems, Scarlet's weapon division building a cannon that only points in one direction, and Palmer's ridiculous space program, only the last of which President Shinra agrees is a terrible idea. Dr. Hojo then arrives and reveals that his science division is hard at work with their latest subject (Aerith) for experimentation. Hojo then says that he will get the info on the Promised Land soon, as they have to "extract" it from her, causing concern for the trio listening above. When Shinra asks if Hojo can make sure that Aerith doesn't escape, Hojo reveals that the only way in has been sealed for years and—to Barret's rage—is all the way back on the 60th floor. Cast *Barret – Anthony “Antfish” Sardinha *Stabby – Lawrence “MasakoX” Simpson *Cloud – Justin Briner *Tifa – Sarah Ann Williams *Elmyra – Sandra Espinoza *Aerith – Kira “Rina Chan” Buckland *Ifalna (Aerith’s mom) – Jessica Calvello *Marlene – Corinne “Megami33” Sudberg *Secretary – Monica Franco *President Shinra – Graham Stark *Reeve – Lani “Lanipator” Landis *Heidegger – Ty “Aramek” Konzak *Scarlett – Amber Lee “ShudoRanmaru” Connors *Palmer – Ben “hbi2k” Creighton *Hojo – Edwyn “Omahdon” Tiong Crew *Written/Produced/Directed - Takahata101 & Antfish *Editor and Motion Graphics Artist - Lawrence “MasakoX” Simpson *Music Production – Cliff “AinTunez” Weinstein *Intro Music – TheLivingTombstone *Character Art – Stephan Krosecz Category:Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged